


Love and Hope Will Never Die

by misslmf



Series: x malec oneshots x [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Magnus and Alec are so in love it hurts, Malec, Spoilers for Episode: s03e21 Alliance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a thousand words of pure soft fluff and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslmf/pseuds/misslmf
Summary: Magnus wakes up with Alec finally again, and thinks about just how much he loves him**The last episode just hurt me real bad so I felt that I needed to write something that was happy and nice and thus 1.2k words of pure fluff and love between these two men was created.The title is taken from the song Hymn 21 by Colouring





	Love and Hope Will Never Die

Magnus couldn't  sleep. 

Again. 

But this time, thankfully, it wasn't because of his lack of magic and bottling up his feelings to the point where he was close to explosion. This time, he was entranced by the undying beauty that was his fiance, Alexander Lightwood. 

As the sun rose, casting thin shafts of bright light across the room through the gaps in the curtains, the golden silk sheets on Magnus' bed seemed to shine, giving Alec's face and ethereal glow over his pale skin. His black runes were stark against his skin, some with marks of now-fading pale pink lipstick from Magnus pressing countless kisses to them after their return from Edom. 

Magnus would never forget the feeling of seeing Alec's face, a bright ray of hope among the deep, dark reds and blacks of the dimension around him. At first the large surge of power that had run through him upon arrival had felt good, especially after so long without any magic at all. But after closing the rift, the fact that there was no way for Alec to get to Edom and that Magnus was truly alone started to set in and once he had settled down in his father's old throne, he became upset, but more than anything, he became angry. After everything he'd done to help those damn Nephilim, his prize was being stuck in a hell dimension with no way of escape. All he wanted was to have some time alone with his new fiance, but instead he had been surrounded by a burning city of glass, with the only way to save it being giving himself up. 

He'd definitely prefer to have a receipt for that gift. 

Despite all of that, he had to admit that telling Lilith to get out of his house, and her actually following his command did feel pretty amazing. It would have been all too easy to let the power get to his head, to let his humanity go and become what his father had always wanted him to be; a true Prince of Hell, ready to rule at the side of Asmodeus, had he not been banished to limbo of course. But the cold band of silver around his left third finger, twisting it round over and over again gave him a strange but comforting feeling of safety and calm. It reminded him that even if he couldn't see him again, the memory of Alec saying yes and that small fleeting moment of thinking that they could get married did exist and always would in his mind. 

Then Alec showed up, against every odd. And Magnus finally felt whole again. The sound of his own name echoing through the castle, not even believing it at first but then to see his Alexander's bright smile when he turned around, and matching it with his own. He had never hugged - or been hugged - so tight in his life, and he had lived a very long time. It felt nice. Safe. He'd never felt so cared for. Never had anyone given themselves to Magnus the way that Alec gave his everything. And the way he had spoken, as if the next step to his plan was the most obvious thing in the world. 

_"I stay here. With you."_

Thank the angel that in the end everyone had shown up when they did, and that Isabelle - despite the fact that she almost dies - had the powers of the heavenly fire and was able to defeat Lilith. They were finally able to go home. Alec and Magnus could finally be together, in the peace and quiet that they had so desperately wanted. Magnus had his loft back, they could go home. So they did. 

Magnus was exhausted after the portal making to and from Edom so, ignoring every laughing protest from Magnus, Alec carried him through the living room and into his bedroom, put him down gently on the mattress and chuckled softly when the warlock simply snapped his fingers to changed himself and Alec out of their dusty clothes and into something much more comfortable; just their underwear. Alec got into bed as well, and pulled covers over them, snuggling up to him and kissing him on the lips sweetly and warmly with twin smiles of pure, unbridled joy. Magnus didn't feel that tired anymore, and felt a warm feeling in his stomach when Alec laughed as he crawled on top of his, their bodies together after far too long of being apart. 

As Magnus and Alec showed their love for each other, the shadowhunter found himself shaking, tears threatening to spill, and they eventually did when Magnus' soft, caramel coloured hand ran down his cheek. 

_"Hey, what's wrong? Have I lost my touch?" Magnus tried to make a joke to cheer him up._

_"No I just-" Alec sniffed. "I'm so sorry I ever left you. I should have never listened to Asmodeus, I just wanted to make you happy."_

_"Oh my Alexander," Magnus smiled softly. "Nothing can ever make me happier than when I'm with you, the love of my life, my fiance. I love you so much."_

_"I love you too Magnus." Alec croaked out._

_The two kissed and kissed until everything went bright and they saw stars._

They had fallen asleep in each other's arms but somehow separated in the night. Magnus was almost scared when he didn't feel the familiar warm body against him, thinking that Alec was gone again. But in the end, being apart wasn't such an awful thing because it gave Magnus the chance to do what he loved most; look at Alec. 

There was a few stray strands of his dark hair over his eyes, probably Magnus' doing after running his hands through it so much. But know, he couldn't help but reach out his hand and softly move it away, then running his hand down, across his cheekbone and down his neck, caressing the long deflect rune. He tried to do it as carefully as possible, only just brushing over the skin so as not to wake Alec, but against all of his efforts, Alec's eyes fluttered open and blinked, adjusting to the bright light in the room. They softened when they focused on Magnus however. 

"Hey," He said in a rough, sleep filled voice. "Good morning."

"A fantastic morning." Magnus replied, his eyes crinkling with the large smile that overtook his face. "Made even better after waking up right next to you, where I always want to be."

"I am ridiculously, unequivocally, unconditionally in love with you Magnus Bane. And I can't wait to marry you." Alec said, taking Magnus' hands and squeezing them. 

"I am ridiculously, unequivocally, unconditionally in love with you too Alexander Lightwood." Magnus leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, the cheek, all over his face until he had run out of places to kiss, Alec's laughter growing when Magnus grumbled upon realising it. 

"I may not be immortal like you, but my love for you will never die." Alec whispered. 

"And as long as I live, mine for you will never cease." Magnus said back, just as quiet. 

Alec grinned, and pushed Magnus down onto his back, their laughter mixing and ringing around the building, only growing quiet when their lips were locked together and they came together once again and just like always, they never wanted to move apart again. 


End file.
